She Who Tempts (On Hiatus)
by Eztli Addiction
Summary: Ciel, now 18, refuses to go out in the rain, leaving faithful Sebastian to run errands. Out in London, he happens upon a queer female, lying half-dead in an alleyway. She is a Faerie, and she successfully manages to turn their lives upside down.
1. Chapter 1: A Storm Is Brewing

Chapter 1: A Storm Is Brewing

It was a dreary day; deep charcoal clouds covered the sky, hanging low, heavily impregnated with unshed water. The ground was soaked, slick with mud caused by a week's worth of rain. The trees appeared swollen, their greedy roots sucking up water as though they were alcoholics consuming the finest wine at a banquet. Under normal weather-related circumstances, the Phantomhive grounds would have been impeccably kept; the rose bushes trimmed to perfection, the grass kept at exactly one inch high. The roiling clouds prevented the groundskeeper from doing his job, and so the grass had grown several inches, which swayed in the wind. The air surrounding the Phantomhive manor was thick with cold, as the sun's rays had not been able to penetrate the dark fortress of clouds. Though it was mid-morning, it seemed as though the day was close to its end.

It was from his study window that eighteen year old Earl Ciel Phantomhive moodily observed the scenery with distaste. _Surely,_ he thought with contempt, _'tis time for the clouds to fade away and allow the sun to shine through, dry up the excess water, and warm the air. _As thunder rumbled menacingly, threatening yet another downpour, Ciel _tsk_ed in irritation. Three sharp raps sounded from the intricately carved double doors (handcrafted and the best money could buy, one might like to add). Ciel's rose blue eye flickered to the large grandfather clock that stood tall and proud against the wall. _10:15 exactly, _Ciel mused to himself, _on time as ever._

"Enter," Ciel commanded, not turning from the window. Sebastian Michaelis, powerful demon and butler of Phantomhive, pushed open one of the doors and stepped into the study, closing it silently behind himself.

"Young Master," Sebastian's deep timbre of a voice filled the silence, and Ciel turned to regard his butler. They both took a few moments to study one another.

At age eighteen, Ciel had grown into a further masculine body; he was taller, at 5'6", and more toned. Skin still fair as a young lady's, he had the face of a porcelain doll, his rose blue left eye hardened with ice from a rough life. His right eye was covered by a silken black eye patch, which was nothing extraordinary in itself. Hidden beneath it was a deep violet iris, an upside-down black pentagram imbedded in his eye. The pentagram was the mark of a contract between a human and a demon, and the more visible the area where the contract was imprinted, the stronger the bond between human and demon. Both of Ciel's eyes were rimmed with obscenely thick black lashes, and his blue-black hair grazed his shoulders, shorn roughly, leaving it in elegant disarray. His bangs hung low over his eye patch, tickling his pale cheek. His expensive suit hugged his body, white button-up shirt made of the finest silk imported from China, the pants and tuxedo jacket made of midnight blue velvet. Ciel's tie was made of silk as blue as his visible eye, and his shoes were constructed of black leather. On his hands were black gloves, and hidden beneath were nails painted black, courtesy of Sebastian.

Though the contract had been made 8 years ago, Sebastian had not aged a day; he still looked to be in his early twenties. Raven black hair was parted exactly in the middle of his head, and the silky black tendrils of his bangs framed his face. His eyes were so deep a brown they appeared red, their murky depths always holding amusement and cold calculation. Sebastian was long and lean, standing at 6'1'', his body consisting of rock hard compact muscle. He was wearing his trademark swallowtail coat, slimming black slacks, and shined dress shoes. On his hands were stark white gloves, which concealed naturally black nails and the black upside down pentagram tattooed on the back of his left hand. His skin was opalescent and lacked color. His lips were curled into a taunting smirk. Where Ciel was slim and dainty, Sebastian was tall and lithe.

Sebastian cleared his throat, bowed at the waist with his hand over his heart and murmured, "My Lord, it seems that many delivery wagons cannot make it here, as the mud prevents the wheels from turning and the horses' hooves are getting sucked down. To get the items we normally have delivered, we must go into town and pick them up ourselves." Sebastian straightened out, regarding Ciel with his head tilted slightly to the side.

As rain started to patter against the window, Ciel scoffed and stuck his nose in the air slightly, "I am not going out into this weather, as I catch cold easily, _which you are aware of,_ Sebastian. You will bring me my morning tea, and then run the errands yourself. I see no reason to go into London unless the Queen has asked me to solve a case. It appears that London is at a period of peace… this month." His expression haughty, Ciel turned back to the window, peaking over his left shoulder. "That's an order, Sebastian." Ciel crossed his arms and plopped into his plush leather chair, glowering at the unyielding rain.

"Of course, My Lord," Sebastian said with a smirk, bowing before exiting.

Sebastian had taken the carriage to protect the items he was picking up. Walking through the cobblestone streets of London, umbrella in hand, he ran his errands at a leisurely pace, dropping off each article in the carriage. Young Master's dry cleaning (though he never wore the same outfit twice, so Sebastian didn't understand why he even had his suits cleaned and filling his closet instead of donating or throwing them away.), bath oils, candles, soaps, tea, spices, sugar, meats, vegetables, fruits, and some new dessert recipes that Sebastian thought Ciel would enjoy. As he prepared the carriage for departure, he caught a strange scent, heady and thick, filling the air. It was almost too sweet and had an earthly fragrance. His ears pricked at the sound of ragged breathing, and he turned to a dark alley across from him, curiosity piqued. It was there he saw her, and Sebastian Michaelis made a decision that would change his life. He took a step into the alley.


	2. Chapter 2: A Princess of Faerie

Chapter 2: A Princess of Faerie

The girl was a few feet away from the mouth of the alley, leaning heavily against the wall. She was shivering from the cold, soaked to the bone with rain. Her breathing was shallow and broken and hitting the air in puffs, her alabaster skin too-pale. The girl's eyes were closed, long, thick coal black lashes dusting her cheeks, dew drops dancing on them like crystals. Her hair fell in dripping tendrils down to her hips. Sebastian's eyes travelled slowly down her body. Her silvery gossamer down was shredded and deteriorating in the rain, exposing round breasts and several thin cuts. Her dainty hands clutched her left side, blood oozing between her too-long fingers. The strange odor was her blood, which was missing the stench of metal that would mark her as a human. Her feet were bare, filthy, and bloody. He noticed her ears when his eyes trailed back up to her face. No bigger than human ears, and yet they possessed an odd quality. Instead of rounding off at the top, they were pointed, knifing through her water-darkened strawberry blonde hair.

Were it any other, Sebastian would have left them to die, but the girl was as fragile-looking as porcelain, and it reminded him so much of his Young Master that his breath caught in his throat. He stepped even closer, red-brown eyes wide and head tilted to the side, avoiding treading into the puddle of her life blood. Sebastian sunk down onto one knee, reaching out a gloved hand to the girl.

"My lady?" he murmured, worried that she would be too close to death to hear him.

As if contradicting his thoughts, at the sound of his voice her eyes snapped open and she sat up, twisting into a feral crouch, appearing every bit as fierce and observant as a tiger stalking her prey. "Have you come to make sure I am dead?" Her voice dripped from her tongue, sweet and sultry as honey, complimented with a thick and foreign accent. Close to death as she may have been, her eyes were lucid and, if he tried to cause her harm, she looked as if she had every intention to fight back.

Sebastian's lips quirked into a smile, so gentle she would have though it strange, if the girl had known him. "No, fair Lady; I wish to assist you." He held his hand out, palm facing her, as if he were trying to coax a frightened animal into calming.

The girl studied him for what seemed like years with her too-large eyes. Her oil-black pupils were huge, ringed thinly with orchid irises. He smelled _wrong_, and she wrinkled her nose. She could tell that he wasn't human, and he definitely was not one of _her kind_, but she decided against her better judgment to instill a little trust in him … only because she would die otherwise. _Or he will kill me anyway,_ the thought whispered morbidly in her head.

Sebastian saw her relax slightly, body trembling from the exertion of holding herself up. She eased out of her defensive crouch and slid down onto her knees, almost collapsing.

"What is your name, pray tell?" she demanded, swaying slightly as a wave of dizziness roiled through her. Her eyes began to glaze over.

Sebastian kept his smile firmly on his lips, feeling slightly anxious, knowing she was on the brink of passing out. He tilted his head slightly to the side and closed his eyes. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of Phantomhive. May I ask your name?"

The girl focused her eyes on his face, as inhumanly beautiful as her own. She bit her tongue, not trusting to give him her true name, but needing to let him know she trusted him slightly. "Nebet-het Wolfiric," she whispered, closing her eyes. "…first born daughter of Lore and Ches Wolfiric, King and Queen of the Unseelie Winter Court." The words poured from her lips, sounding as if they had been imbedded into her brain from birth. "Sebastian, I will grant you a boon if you take me to a safe place." Her lips quivered. "A boon from Faerie Royalty is a special thing. You should not let this chance pass you by." With that, Nebet-het Wolfiric, Princess of Faerie, slumped over and faded into unconsciousness.

The first thing she noticed when coming into awareness the next day was the dull pain radiating from her side. _Merciful Goddess, make this pain go away,_ was her initial lucid thought. She groaned aloud as she shifted her body, the brushing of unfamiliar, uncomfortable fabric grating against her skin. Her second coherent thought was: _Pain is good… pain means alive. _Her orchid eyes fluttered open, vision blurry from disuse; she blinked away sleep, focusing on her surroundings. She was in a king size four poster bed, thick caramel-colored curtains hanging down on all sides to block out light.

The bed was covered in russet-tinted feather down blankets and plush chocolate-hued pillows. Slowly, she sat up, pushing a curtain aside and sliding her legs out from under the blanket. Her feet hit a lushly carpeted floor, taupe in color. She wiggled her extra long toes, feeling each fiber of the carpet brush against her sensitive skin. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed by all the foreign and uncomfortable fabrics, her skin tingling and too tight. It was suffocating. She yanked at the night shirt, extra-jointed fingers scrambling. Three sharp knocks sounded at the door and she froze, swift shallow breaths making her chest heave. A small whimper left her trembling lips, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

Sebastian entered the room, took one look at her and paused. "Lady...?"

"P-please help me get this off." Her thick honey voice was a shaky whisper. Orchid eyes met and locked with red-tinged brown ones. Something within her gaze spurred him forward.

"Certainly, my Lady," he said. In one swift movement, he was across the room and kneeling in front of her, nimble fingers swiftly unbuttoning the night shirt. He slid the shirt down her shoulders, gloved fingers brushing against her arms. Oddly, she found the brush of the glove material comforting. Once she was free of the cloth, she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself.

Rocking back and forth slightly, she whispered, "It was so unbearably uncomfortable." Her breath caught, and she met his eyes. "How do they stand it?"

"...'they', my Lady?" Sebastian inquired, head tilted to the side.

"Humans."

"Ah. It is all that they are used to. Come now, let us get you dressed. The Young Master wishes to meet you. He has questions…" he trailed off.

She nodded, clearing her throat. "I prefer to have a female dress me." Sebastian's lips quirked into his trademark smirk, and he bowed slightly.

"Of course."

After he left, she jumped up and ran to a full body mirror that was attached to the wall next to a wardrobe. She studied herself in the mirror, pupils narrowing into a cat-like slit. Her alabaster skin was normally flawless, but was now marred with scars caused by Iron inflicted wounds. She choked on her breath, tears filling her strange eyes. She was no longer faultless; her body was ugly and disfigured. Her eyes lit upon her face; long thick lashes framed her large orchid eyes; she had a small mouth, pale pink lips full and perfect; her cheek bones high and her face framed in pale strawberry blonde waves. Her hair was soft as silk and fell to her hips, tickling her bare skin. She was short and thin, her rib cage slightly visible. Even though she was skinny, she was voluptuous, with generous curves and breasts. Her body was hairless, save for her head, and she was grateful to her Fae genes. She had heard horror stories about human females and having hair _on their legs._ She shuddered at the thought.

A few minutes later, a scullery maid barged into the room. "Why, 'allo M'Lady!" Her accent was _atrocious_, and the Fae wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Me name is Mey-Rin. 'Tis a pleasure to meet you," Mey-Rin curtsied clumsily. Already, the Fae could tell that this _Mey-Rin _ girl was an oafish klutz.

Mey-Rin was in normal maid attire, though her shoes were tied haphazardly. Her hair was chin-length and red as fire, strands of it poking out at odd angles. Her apron was crooked, and she had on the most god-awful spectacles; they were round and thick as a fish bowl. Her eyes were the color of mud. "Do you need such… interesting spectacles?" Without meaning to, the words spilled like word-vomit from her mouth, and her cheeks flushed pink.

"Ah, yes. I am so far-sighted that withou' these I wouldn't be able to see three inches in front of me face!" Mey-Rin didn't seem offended by the question, and even flushed slightly in pleasure. "Why, the Young Master 'imself gave 'em to me, that 'e did!"

Suddenly, it dawned on Mey-Rin that the girl was completely naked, and perfectly at ease with exposing her body. She blushed red and mumbled to herself as she shut the door, went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a lovely gown.

"Oh, Merciful _Goddess!" _Mey-Rin almost dropped the dress at the look of utter horror on the Fae's beautiful face. The dress was floor length and had long sleeves. Just the thought of having to be covered in the uncomfortable human fabric was almost enough to send her into a coma.

Knees shaking, she took the dress from Mey-Rin and began ripping the dress. When she was finished and had been clad in the form fitting gown that poofed out below her hips with extra lace, she studied herself in the mirror. The dress was five inches above her knee, just stopping short of her feminine parts. The dress was now shoulder-less and jagged, barely covering her breasts. Satisfied that even though she had to wear clothing, she could at least dictate how much of her alabaster skin was covered. She twisted her hair up and tied it into a messy loop on the side of her head, wavy strawberry blonde locks dancing down her side.

She dismissed Mey-Rin, breathing deeply before ringing the service bell to summon Sebastian. When he stepped into the room, his jaw dropped at her appearance, and a smug smile slid over her pale pink lips, causing her cheeks to dimple adorably. "I am ready to meet the Master of this house."


	3. Important NoticePlease Read!

Okay, so Hi everyone who has taken the time to read this story. First off, I want to state….

Disclaimer! : I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it.

Now that I have taken care of that… I came up with the idea to write a Black Butler fan-fic when reading –can you believe—other fan-fics. I really, truly love Kuroshitsuji. Right now, it is my ultimate favorite manga and anime. Interestingly enough, I didn't know where I was going to go with this story. I wanted to introduce a new character, but I didn't want her to be human. It would be too cliché to introduce a vampire. So then I thought to myself, Why not a Faerie? In the end, not only did I introduce a new character, but I also managed to introduce a new world. As time goes on, there will be more Fae, epic battles, drama, mystery, and much more. And (spoiler alert) a lot of sex.

Ahem, for those of you who do not appreciate Boy x Boy (aka Yaoi), or Girl x Girl (aka Yuri), then please, PLEASE, don't waste your time reading this. I'm not saying that there won't be Boy x Girl, because there will be, but I am saying that there is going to be a lot more than that. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. This is rated M for Mature, and if you aren't mature enough to handle it, I suggest you don't read it.

*Clearing throat* I appreciate all who read and Review!

Songs I Listened to While Writing:

Army of Love by Kerli

Can't Live Without You by Fit For Rivals

Sex Life by D.R.U.G.S(Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows)

We Are Young by Fun

Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At The Disco

Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perry

I'm Sorry I Am by Brokencyde

Pick Up The Phone by Falling In Reverse

Zero Gravity by Kerli

Falling Away From Me by Korn

And Many More

Special Thanks Goes Out to Two of my Friends, for reading this story (as it progresses beforehand) and giving me constructive criticism. They know who they are. Lots of Love.

Last, but not least, Enjoy! 3 Don't Forget to Review!


	4. Chapter 3: Poisonous Tea

Chapter 3: Poisonous Tea

Ciel had watched the Fae girl glide gracefully into his study, her pale strawberry blonde hair flowing around her. He was stunned at her appearance, the way the dress barely concealed her body. He swallowed hard and gave her an approving onceover. She sat on the edge of a leather chair across from him, offering a timid smile. Her eyes were void of emotion, and seemed almost cat-like. She had a feral and strange beauty to her, almost otherworldly. Sebastian brought rosehip tea and lemon squares, setting teacups in front of the Lord and Lady, placing the platter of lemon squares in the middle of Ciel's desk.

Ciel picked up his teacup and sipped, watching as the Fae sniffed the tea curiously before her tongue darted between her lips to taste it. A smile tugged at one corner of her mouth and she sipped the tea, savoring it before swallowing. He allowed her to eat a lemon square, an expression of pure ecstasy flitting over her face, before he started questioning her.

"I would like to ask you a few questions, and it is in your best interest to answer them truthfully," he said. His voice was deep and throaty, pleasing to her ears.

"Fae cannot lie. We can only bend the truth until it breaks on its own, but we are incapable of speaking an outright untruth. So, I will answer all your questions to the best of my ability."

Ciel nodded, then "My butler has informed me that your name is Nebet-het Wolfiric, correct?"

She shifted uncomfortably before meeting his eye. "To an extent; Fae have a true name, that no one but their self knows. They do not like to give out their full true name, as it bestows upon the person power over the Faerie. Being a royal Faerie, I must have a name in which everyone can know, but gives no one power over me. That name is Nebet-het Wolfiric. So, in some way, it is my name." She looked away from Ciel, biting her lip.

A small smile lifted the corners of Ciel's mouth. "I would prefer to call you by your true name. Could you give me just one part of your name, so I would still have no power over you?"

After several silent minutes crept by, she took a deep breath before whispering, "_Lee-lay*_…" She looked up from under her lashes, smiling nervously. "Lille is Swedish for 'tiny'." Ciel almost laughed. He had to admit, the name suited her. She was tiny, dainty, and fragile. She only stood about 4'9'' high, slim-limbed and thin, though her hips and breasts were more than… _prominent_.

"Alright. Can you explain to me how you came to be wounded?"

((FOOTNOTE: *This is the Pronunciation of her name, put here to assist you in saying her name correctly.))

Lille nodded, feeling more at ease already. "I am the first born child of my parents, and so it would fall upon me to be heir of the kingdom. I have a brother who is a year younger than I. My mother favours him, and claims that he would be the better ruler. Soleil also wishes to be king, but my father is against it." She smiled affectionately before continuing.

"There are 8 Courts; 4 Seelie, and 4 Unseelie; named for the four seasons, Winter, Spring, Summer, and Autumn. My parents rule the Unseelie Winter Court. The Seelie Summer Court Queen, who happens to be one of my father's Mistresses, also does not wish me to take the throne, as she has a daughter by my father who she wishes to take over my home. She sent her Knight, Emrys, after me.

"At the same time, my mother hired a rogue Knight to come after me as well. My father warned me of this treachery, and had me flee Faerie. It was in the alley that your manservant found me in that they finally caught up to me. Seeing as how they were sent for the same reason, they both tortured me with Iron daggers." She wrinkled her nose.

"Iron is poison to Fae, because unlike humans, we do not possess it in our blood." She swallowed hard twice. "Emrys struck the killing blow…" her hand subconsciously cradled her left side. "I was bleeding to death, the Iron poison was spreading through my body, and I was fading in and out of awareness. That is when your manservant stumbled upon me," Lille's vibrant eyes found Sebastian's, and she smiled at him. "Thank you for saving me."

Sebastian smirked and bowed his head. "'Twas the least I could do for you, My Lady."

Ciel was filled with a sudden urge to protect Lille. She was inhumanly beautiful, and so fragile she just might break from the simplest touch. He nodded to himself, and then cleared his throat. "I want you to stay with me, here in my manor. I will provide for you shelter, protection, and necessities." His eyes slid down until he was looking at her fingers. They had a forth joint and looked too-long and strange. Her toes had an extra joint as well.

She smiled at Ciel, standing and pushing the teacups and platter out of the way. Sliding on top of his desk, she stretched towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a grateful hug. "I am indebted to you. I grant you a boon. Think long and choose wisely before you ask me to award you your boon."

Ciel swallowed, eye widening. He gently pushed her away, nodding to her. "It is not a big deal. Sebastian will escort you back to your room. I expect to see you dining with me tonight."

Sebastian came over and gripped Lille's arm lightly, helping her off the desk. "Come, my Lady. I will see you to your room."

He let go of her arm and she walked out into the hall. As Sebastian started after her, Ciel cleared his throat. "I expect you to watch over her. If any harm befalls her, you will be punished."

Sebastian smirked cruelly, his eyes flashing. "Is that an order, Young Master?" His head was tilted to the side.

Ciel met his eyes, then lifted up his newspaper and focused on it. "It is. Now leave me."

"With pleasure, My Lord," Sebastian said with a bow before leaving his Young Master. A plan was formulating in his head, and his eyes shone blood red momentarily. _Yes,_ he mused. _I shall watch her in my every waking moment. I shall make sure she is kept comfortable and perfectly… sated._ A dark chuckle rose up from his throat.

The grandfather clock was chiming, signifying that it was 1 in the afternoon. Lille was sprawled out on her stomach on the bed. The curtains were pulled open, and she once again gazed appreciatively around the room. The walls were a lovely cream color, and the trim was intricately carved (most likely hand crafted, Lille was sure). There was a window that was big and had a cushioned bench jutting out from it. The window's curtains were caramel, and the floor was marble (Sebastian had kindly taken the carpeting out). There were two chaise lounges in the room, one on the right side of the oak wood wardrobe, the other against the wall opposite the window. Beside the bed was a small circular nightstand, also oak, level with the top of the mattress, with a candelabrum, complete with fresh candles, a thick hard-cover book, and a matchbox sitting on the top. On the opposite side of the bed was a conveniently-placed service bell pull, for when she needed to summon Sebastian to her bedchamber.

At 1:03, three knocks sounded at the door before Sebastian shoved it open, pushing a silver tea cart into the room. "I have brought you afternoon tea, Lady." A sweet aroma greeted Lille, and she purred in delight.

"What sweetie have you brought me, Sebastian?" Her voice oozed honey-sweet, seeming to wrap itself around Sebastian overwhelmingly.

"I have brought you blackberry and raspberry tarts, complimented with Darjeeling tea." He offered her a coy smirk, setting the tray of tarts on her nightstand.

"This must seem a silly question, dear Sebastian, but, do you have dried Foxglove?" Her eyes sparkled, and she smiled prettily, cheeks dimpling. "I know Foxglove is poisonous to humans, but I do so enjoy Foxglove tea. Belladonna tea is also a favourite of mine."

"We have both of those plants in the garden, My Lady. Leave it to me; I shall bring you Foxglove tea shortly." He bowed his head, exiting with the tea cart.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Lille flew up onto her knees and began eating the tarts, melting into the delectable taste of bitter and sweet. (An interesting fact about the Fae is that they do so love sweets. It is as if they are addicted to sugar, and Lille is no exception.) By the time Sebastian was back with her tea, the whole tray (which had held 15 tarts) was completely bare. Not even a crumb remained on it. His eyes flitted to Lille's face, and blackberry juice, along with crumbs, shone on the corner of her mouth. Chuckling, he slid his right glove off, licked his thumb, and rubbed the dessert off of her face. Lille flushed pleasantly, and it looked as if two pink rose petals had brushed against her cheeks.

"Ah, thank you," she murred. Sebastian handed her the steaming teacup with a nod. Lille greedily drank every last drop of the tea.

"Dinner will be served at 6 sharp. I will come to escort you to dinner then." His trademark smirk spread over his lips. "Shall I take your measurements and send them into town so that clothes can be made for you?"

Lille nodded, sliding off the bed with a spring in her step. She smiled at him. "I prefer all of my clothing to be formfitting, even my sleepwear. I cannot stand clothing that is loose and baggy." Standing as still as a statue, Lille watched as Sebastian slowly pulled out a tape measure from his jacket pocket.

"But of course. A Lady should always get what she wants. And I shall make sure of it," Sebastian's silk voice made Lille bite her bottom lip nervously.

Leaning close to her, he measured her breasts first. She could feel his warm breath tickle her cheek and she shuddered slightly. A sound of appreciation rose up from his throat, and he slid the tape measure down to her waist. And so the measuring went; hips, length of her legs, foot size, shoulder to foot, shoulder to wrist, wrist to finger, neck, and head to toe. As he measured her, his eyes slid over her body with an almost animalistic hunger, and by the end of the measuring session, Lille felt exposed and too-warm.

"See you at 6, My Lady," Sebastian said, eyes looking over her with an intensity that Lille found hard to place. Kindness? Highly unlikely. Desire? _Well…_ Lille was beginning to see Sebastian's true colors bleed through. _Definitely something along the lines of desire,_ she reflected darkly. Lille wasn't quite sure that she minded being an object of Sebastian's longing.


	5. Chapter 4: An Interesting Evening

Chapter 4: An Interesting Evening

Dinner was uneventful. Ciel had watched Lille with amusement as she tried each course, her expression going from curiosity to delight as the flavour burst on her tongue. As Sebastian cleared the table, Lille's eyes flickered curiously to Ciel several times.

"Yes?" Ciel cleared his throat. "You wish to say something?"

He obviously caught the Fae off guard, because her cheeks flushed slightly, and she bit her bottom lip. (Ciel could already tell that this was one of her nervous habits, though he had only seen her do it twice.) "I was simply wondering about your eye. What… Er, what happened?"

Sebastian chose that moment to come back with wine and chocolate cake. Setting a slice in front of each, he then poured wine into two glasses. "This red wine is from 1730 and has a delectable aroma and one of a kind taste."

Lille devoured her cake (practically in two bites), and sipped her wine. She picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth. Orchid eyes peered up at Ciel. "You don't have to answer, if you do not wish to."

Sebastian glanced at her with curiosity, and Ciel cleared his throat to get his attention. "She asked about my eye." They exchanged a look which said it all; _should or should we not tell her?_

It was obvious to them both that Lille could tell that Sebastian was not… human. The way her eyes flashed between wonder and fear when she looked at him; the way her nose twitched every time he came near, as if he smelled odd to her, were telltale signs that she suspected he was _off. _The only people who knew the truth were all dead, killed after they found out. But then again, those _people_ were _humans,_ not Fae.

Ciel sighed, eating his cake in silence. Conflicting thought danced round his head. Finally, decision made, he spoke. "Come to my study in five minutes' time." Leaving his wine untouched, he fled the dining hall.

A troubled look danced across Lille's face. "I have upset him, haven't I?"

Sebastian merely gave her a gentle smile (which we have already established as odd behaviour for him). "Nay, Lady. He wishes to tell you the truth. He wants to show you, in the privacy of his study. 'Tis best you do not keep him waiting, Lady."

Five minutes later, Lille was hesitating outside Ciel's study door. It suddenly seemed imposing, and she felt despicable for rudely asking him about his eye. _It is obvious that it is a sensitive subject for him, poor boy._ Curiosity be damned, she had been completely impolite for even _thinking_ to ask him of his eye. Straightening her damaged dress, she gathered her courage and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ciel's voice was muffled by the door.

Lille entered his study, immediately noticing that the curtains were drawn. She shut the door behind herself before she could give into her flight instinct and run screaming from the room. Ciel came over and leaned close her, his left eye meeting hers as he slid a key into the keyhole and locking the door. Her breath caught, and she almost giggled nervously. _He's so pretty… like a doll,_ she thought.

After withdrawing the key, he walked away from her, and she could breathe again. His back was to her, and he was looking at a bookshelf, without really seeing any of the many books that sat there.

Several moments had passed like that, with Lille leaning against the door and Ciel staring at the bookshelf. Finally, she took three timid steps toward him, but froze mid-stride as his hands moved up and began to untie his eye patch.

"I have both of my eyes. The eye patch is to hide from the world my contract with a demon." The eye patch fell uselessly to the floor, and Ciel's voice was barely above a whisper. "The contract was made eight years ago, and is still in effect today. When the contract is fulfilled, my soul will be devoured by said demon." He turned slowly to face Lille full on, staring unabashedly at her, as if daring her to contradict him.

Lille looked into his mismatched eyes, letting the truth crash upon her. "Sebastian," she murmured, tongue darting out over her lips to wet them. Though it wasn't a question, he nodded.

As he spoke, he walked toward her until they were barely an inch apart. "My right eye is violet because the contract has tainted it. The pentagram is the mark of a contract… Sebastian has one on his left hand. It binds human to demon. He has to follow my every command, or he breaks the contract and voids his rights to my soul. The strength of the contract is determined by where on the human's body it is located. If it is in an extremely visible area, such as an eye, for example, then it is most powerful."

Staring up at him, her heart hammering in her chest, she bit her lip. "What made you want to trade your soul for his services?"

"I want to cause suffering to the ones who caused me to suffer. I want them to feel the hopelessness that I felt. And then I want them to die."

They stared at each other for several heartbeats before, "Sir—"

"Call me Ciel, Lille," he urged, and she complied.

"Ciel…" his name sounded like music when she spoke it, and he swallowed. "I believe you. I would be a fool if I did not. If Fae can exist, then so can everything else."

The next thing Ciel knew, he was touching her cheek, trailing his fingertips over her jaw line. He could feel her trembling, and he leaned forward, lips pressed against hers. Lille's lips parted and a noise of pleasure slid up from her throat.

A knock at the door had them jumping apart. "My Lord, have you told her?"

Ciel's cheeks were flushed red, and Lille was looking away, her arms wrapped around her waist as she tried to control the fluttering of her heart.

It took three tries to get his voice to work again. "I did." He unlocked his door and opened it for Sebastian. "Would you please escort Lille to her bedchamber?"

A flicker of amusement passed over Sebastian's face as he bowed. "With pleasure, Young Master. My Lady…?" Lille nodded, not looking up from the floor, as if she found the carpet the most interesting thing in the room, while Sebastian lead her from the room.

The look Sebastian gave Ciel had him shuddering and cursing himself for being so foolish. _Tch! _He slammed his door,_ that bastard…_

Lille lay awake in bed, staring out the window and thinking about the kiss. Her cheeks warmed every time she remembered the gentle pressure of his lips against hers. She could still _feel_ his kiss. Her heart danced in her chest whenever her thoughts strayed to Ciel. When she caught herself thinking of him, she would force herself to think of the weather.

It was still raining, but it was more of a drizzle than a downpour, and the clouds were patchy wisps. The moon shone proudly from her perch in the night sky, stars twinkling around her. The grandfather clock stuck 2 a.m. Lille sat up in bed, feeling an ache in her heart. She missed nature, though it was just outside her window, tempting her to frolic about in the long grass like the Faerie she was.

Making up her mind, Lille slipped from the bed, unbuttoning her new nightshirt, torn short, and sliding it off of her body. It fell limply to the floor, and Lille snuck from her room. Wending her way through the labyrinthine hallways, bare feet padding silently on the marble floor, she thought about her home. _Not my home any longer,_ she thought bitterly. She glided down the colossal stairs until she was standing in front of the massive front doors, excitement coursing through her veins. Silently sneaking between the doors like smoke, she peaked inside before shutting the door. No one had followed her.

A giddy sensation coiled in her stomach, and she flitted through the massive front yard, giggling with utter happiness. She sang old Fae songs, danced in the grass, moonlight soaking into her skin. "_The Fair Folk call to you, yes they do. Dancing under the moon, the Fair Folk make you swoon…"_ She rolled around, dew and rain collecting on her skin until she shimmered ethereally in the faint light. She twirled, leapt, soared, and floated until she was dizzy with adrenaline.

"You are aware that you are making quite a bit of noise, My Lady?" Sebastian's voice caused her to freeze mid-twirl.

Ever so slowly, she turned to the manor. There Sebastian stood, lit up by the moon's rays, a smirk curling his lips. Lille's arms dropped to her sides and her breathing gradually returned to normal. "Did I wake you?" She began walking toward the manor, her voice cold. She was embarrassed that he caught her in a compromising position. As she walked by him, nose in the air, his arm snaked out and slid around her waist.

"My Lady, it is not wise to turn your bare back on a demon." She could hear the smile in Sebastian's voice and her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Unhand me," she whispered. The demand sounded like a question, even to her ears.

"Is that a request, or an order? What if I do not wish to?" He teased.

Sebastian's chest was pressed against her back, and his arm held her locked in place.

Lille wetted her lips. "I will scream. I do not wish to catch cold. I desire to return to my bedchamber."

Sebastian shoved her away, chuckling low. "Go ahead." As she began to walk away, his next words chilled her to the bone and caused her to freeze. "I know what I wish my boon to be."

She clenched her hands into fists, her pupils turning into cat slits. When he figured he had her attention, though her back was still to him, he continued. "I want you to tell me your full true name."

"W-what?" Her voice came out in a strangled whisper. "No!" She spun toward him, her face contorted in terror.

"I was under the assumption that a boon grants me whatever I want. Is that correct?"

Lille nodded, but it felt like he had punched her in the stomach. "I wish you had left me to die," was wrenched from her lips before she turned away from him and ran all the way back up to her room. She slammed the door and locked it, slithering under her blankets. Once she was hidden under the covers, she buried her face into a pillow. Only then did she allow herself to cry.

She could not refuse him the boon. She had to give him whatever he wanted. Her sobs tore from her throat, and she trembled. If she saw him tomorrow, she would have to tell him her name. And she knew she would see him tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5: Trip To London

A/N: Hem-hem. I'd like to give fair warning. Dear readers, this story is rated M for a reason, you know. In this chapter, there will be sex. Good, old fashion girl x boy sex. There will also be an almost-rape scene. If you are too immature or faint at heart to be able to read this, then I suggest you stop reading this immediately and find you a nice T rated fan-fiction. From here on out, there will be at least one sex scene in each chapter, sometimes more. In the chapters to come (as I've mentioned before) will be sex between boys, and sex between girls. I do like suggestions, and so if there are two characters you would like to have sex in the future of this story, let me know, and maybe I will add them in, depending on how many people ask for that specific pairing. The song most listened to in the creation of this chapter is…. *drum roll* Bewitched by Blood On The Dance Floor. Now, I've held you up long enough. Please, continue reading…

Chapter 5: Trip to London

Two weeks had passed, and Sebastian's boon had not been granted. Lille had been avoiding him effortlessly after she had memorized his schedule. Having Glamour also helped her out of sticky situations when he snuck up on her. Glamour, being the ability to magically change one's appearance (or the appearance of others and other things), conjuring things into existence and such, is an ability that only Fae have. More than once, Sebastian had caught her off guard, and she had turned into a little white mouse, or a sleek flaxen cat, just to escape.

Within her time spent avoiding Sebastian, she had met the rest of the Phantomhive staff. There was the chef, Baldroy (pronounced Bardroy) who preferred being called Bard; Finnian the gardener, (Finny for short, and he was adorable as well as _accidentally_ destructive); and then there was Tanaka. Lille wasn't quite sure what his job was, but she assumed he was paid to drink Japanese tea and laugh in a strange way (_ho, ho, ho_), which, in all honesty, freaked Lille out a little. (She had already met Mey-Rin, the scullery maid, and Sebastian the butler.) Lille couldn't help thinking that the Phantomhive manner was…_understaffed._

Lille had grown up in a palace made of ice, marble, and crystal, and was used to thousands upon thousands of servants scurrying about. Though they tried to remain invisible, Lille had always noticed that the staff was plentiful. There was a maid to dress her, another to bring her food, a nanny to watch her, hundreds of chefs preparing meals, those who cleaned, those who tended the garden, those who made her bed, those who bathed her, and many more who did all the other things. It was strange that Ciel had only five people working for him, and yet everything seemed to get done.

Lille spent quite a bit of time in the library, or sitting in Ciel's study and curiously watching him work. When she knew Sebastian would be bringing Ciel tea or other things, she would make herself scarce and hide out in the library. She had already read so many books, at least two books a day, that she figured she would finish every book in the library by the end of the year. _If I am here that long,_ Lille thought often.

Lille had been curled up like a cat on one of the chaise lounges with a thick book of poetry when Sebastian walked in, two letters in hand. "Oh, I assumed the Young Master would be here, as he isn't in his study." Lille's eyes flew up and met Sebastian's, and she froze in terror. "I have his mail."

Lille swallowed, hard. Her voice was going to betray her desires. She could not lie, could not tell him a fake name, and it was utterly unfair. He was not worthy of her true name, and she did not want to be his plaything. Her breathing quickened, panic coursing through her veins as the same thought ran around and around in her head. _I want you to tell me your full true name. I want you to tell me your full true name. I want you to tell me your full true name._ It mocked her, and tears began to fill her saucer eyes.

Her lips trembled, causing her to stutter. "L-Lille," her voice broke on the word. A single tear slipped from her eye and traced a path down her cheek. "L-Le-Levaine…" she swallowed several times, gasping like a fish out of water. "Laz-z-zul—"

Sebastian, realizing what she was doing, crossed the room in a matter of seconds, hand flashing out and covering her quivering mouth. The envelopes fluttered to the ground, and Sebastian's gaze met Lille's, guilt clear in the ocean of his smoldering eyes. "I'm sorry, Lady. I withdraw my appealed boon. I do not wish to know your true name. Do not tell me… I'm sorry. I know you couldn't possibly forgive me, but…"

A strangled sob escaped Lille's throat, and she pulled Sebastian's hand down, tears flowing freely now. "It's okay," she whispered. "It's okay…" Her body shook with weeping, and she leaned against him.

"I was a fool, Lady. I had only wished to spite you for rejecting me." Sebastian's arms coiled around her like snakes. "I have never been rejected before," his voice was softer than a whisper.

Lille was surprised at his confession, and the way he sounded so ashamed. "I—" her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat to try again. "I will forgive you, if…"

"If, My Lady?" Sebastian inquired, full of curiosity.

Lille met his eyes, a tiny smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "…if you will call me Lille from now on."

A smirk broke out on his face. "With pleasure, Lille. Now, would you like to come with me to bring the Young Master his mail?" He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her tears away.

"Certainly," she replied as she scooped up the two envelopes from the floor.

Ciel had just returned to his study from the lavatory when Sebastian and Lille barreled in. Lille was cradling two thick envelopes in her arms, her eyes rimmed with red, as if she had recently been crying.

"Your mail, My Lord," Sebastian retrieved the letters from her and handed them to Ciel. "One is from the Queen," Ciel gave Sebastian a sharp look, "and the other is an invitation to a ball hosted by the… Viscount of Druitt."

Ciel visibly shuddered as gooseflesh rose on his arms. "Be sure to send a declination letter to him, Sebastian."

A cruel smirk twisted on Sebastian's face as he recalled the time they went to a ball held by the Viscount. Ignoring the traumatic memory, Ciel broke the royal seal and opened the letter from the queen.

His frown deepened as he read the letter. "It appears that many young ladies, aged 16 to 20, have been getting abducted and sold on the Black Market as sex slaves. If they refuse to work for whoever bought them, then they get killed. The Queen wants me to find the kidnapper or kidnapper_s_ and put an end to the abduction of women." His eyes flickered up. "All those women who were taken are noblewomen. The Queen finds this travesty quite upsetting."

With a sigh, Ciel leaned back, his face going pale. "It seems that we are going to be accepting the invite to the Viscount's ball after all."

Sebastian snickered, and Ciel fixed him with a hateful glare. "Sebastian, prepare us for departure to London. We leave tonight, and will be staying in the townhouse."

Lille cleared her throat, head tilted to the side. "Will I be staying or going?"

Sebastian met Ciel's for several long moments before asking, without breaking eye contact with Ciel, "How old are you, Lille?"

"I am 17, Sebastian. Why?" Lille pursed her lips, an eyebrow quirking.

"Then, I believe she should come with us, Young Master. Do you not agree?" Sebastian smirked cruelly, eyes flashing.

Ciel swallowed inaudibly. He knew Sebastian's game well. Voicing his desire for Lille to stay here was like admitting he was worried for her wellbeing and would make Sebastian wish to win Lille's affection to spite Ciel. But if he agreed, he would be willingly putting Lille in danger. "Damn," he gripped his desk. "Alright…" he sighed, resigning himself to the task at hand. "You shall travel to London with us."

Lille thought the townhouse quaint. It was significantly smaller than the manor, but still lavish and suited for comfort. Sebastian carried her bags and escorted her up to the room she would be using. After stepping into it, she sprinted over to the bed and flopped down on it. "Good Goddess, who knew riding in a stagecoach would be so exhausting?" She snuggled into the comforter and sighed. "I think I am slowly growing accustomed to human fabric. It is not as unbearable."

Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head and setting down her suitcases. "I will go prepare tea."

"Will you run me a bath, Sebastian?" Lille sat up on her knees, a smile quirking her lips and causing her cheeks to dimple. "I am feeling particularly filthy."

"Certainly, Lille," he said with a bow, then left.

Lille yanked off her high heeled ankle boots with a grimace. She hated containing her feet in shoes, and had only agreed to wear them because Sebastian promised he would attempt to make her Honey Cakes to go with her Belladonna tea. She had given him the recipe for the addictive sweets, and she hoped they would turn out perfect. _They would taste just like home._

She grumbled angrily at the cute boots. "I will never wear such contraptions again."

While waiting for Sebastian, she tugged off her petticoat and annoyingly long dress. Once naked, she searched the room for a towel. Upon finding none, she sat back on the bed and clutched a pillow to her chest.

"Your bath has been drawn, Lille," Sebastian froze when he caught sight of her. "Ah, are you aware that you are naked?"

Lille murred in frustration. "If you had not forced me to wear such concealing clothing, I would not be forced to strip."

That startled a laugh out of him, and he shook his head. "Shall I escort you to the bath?"

She nodded and pounced off of the bed, flinging the pillow away. "Please do."

He led her through the halls to the bathroom, holding open the door for her. Lille walked over to the steaming bath and purred in delight. It was round and in-ground, as deep as she was tall, with an underwater marble bench. She slowly slid down into its lily-scented depths, a sound of pleasure rising from her throat. She sank deeper, head barely above the water, strawberry blonde hair floating around her.

A few moments later, Lille sat up, peaking over her shoulder a suggestive smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Will you wash me?" Her voice oozed sensually, filling the room. The bath oil was a heady scent, almost hypnotic.

Sebastian shut the door, smirk curving his lips coyly. "With pleasure…" He tugged his swallowtail coat off and pushed the sleeves of his dress shirt up, leaving his vest on. Using his teeth, he pulled his gloves off, dropping them onto the floor.

Putting lily-perfumed liquid soap onto a square cloth, he lathered it together. Sebastian made circles on her back with the soapy cloth, trailing the fingers of his free hand down her spine. She shivered under his touch, a soft sigh escaping her throat. His breath tickled the back of her neck as he leaned closer. His arm snaked its way around to her front, where he caressed her breasts, sliding his hands down her stomach. Lille's breath hitched, and she arched into his touch. She closed her eyes and he soaped up her sides. She made a faint sound of protest as he stopped washing her and pulled away. He walked around to the other side of the tub, slipping off his shoes before sliding into it. Sebastian stroked her thigh, and she lifted her leg out of the water, pressing her foot onto his shoulder. He ran the cloth over her soft skin, making sure to get her foot. She giggled as he scrubbed it and wiggled her toes. He repeated the process with her other leg, then slid his hands up to a more intimate place.

"Sebastian," Lille whispered, her hips rocking forward slightly.

"If I told you now what I wish my boon to be… would you refuse me?" His voice was silky, if a little rough with desire.

"I cannot refuse a boon, Sebastian. Did I not promise you anything you wished?" A faint smile played over her lips.

"Let me take you," he whispered in her ear, and she complied by spreading her legs wider.

She made a low sound in her throat, head tilting to the side as Sebastian brushed his lips against her throat. "Take off your clothes," she purred, pupils dilating.

Sebastian chuckled and unbuttoned his vest, slipping over his shoulders and letting it sink into the water. Lille fumbled with the belt buckle, and once it was open, she unbuttoned his trousers. He slipped them off, along with his undergarments. Impatiently, Lille tugged his shirt hard enough that the buttons popped off and fell uselessly into the water.

Her hand trailed over his arousal, and her eyes widened. With flushed cheeks she whispered, "You are quite… large."

His chuckle made butterflies dance in her stomach. His hands explored her body, and every time she gasped or shuddered, his eyes flickered up to her face.

Her hands rose out of the water and cupped is face. "Kiss me," she murmured, her tongue darting over her lips to wet them. Sebastian obliged.

His lips were warm and firm. His tongue touched her lips, and she parted them, allowing him access. They explored each other's mouths, tongues tangling. He pressed closer, a low groan leaving his lips as Lille once again found his arousal and wrapped her fingers around it. He stopped kissing her, and she gasped for breath. His lips trailed down her neck, to her collarbone, tongue darting out every once in a while to taste her skin. Hands running down her side, he made his way slowly to the gap between her legs. He slid a finger in, wiggling it around, investigating.

Lille made a strangled sound as he slid another finger into the tightness, scissoring his fingers and probing. Her body relaxed slightly as she tilted her head back, eyes closed, and the most delicious noise left her lips. He moved his fingers inside her, drawing more sweet sounds from her. Her hips rocked, and he angled his fingers to hit just the right spot, as he ran his thumb over the little bud of her sex. Her body shuddered and she bit her lip. He could tell she was close, could practically taste the scent rolling off her skin. He leaned forward, biting her nipple and rolling it between his tongue and teeth as his fingers continued moving expertly. Her breathing sped up, hitching in her throat. Her moans grew a little louder, coming out faster as she spiraled toward her release. Her walls clenched tightly around his fingers as she reached orgasm.

Taking a few moments to catch her breath, her eyes opened and she met Sebastian's. "Sit here," she rasped, patting the floor.

Sebastian lifted himself out of the water, sitting on the edge of the sunken in tub. Lille turned, seeming mesmerized by his glory. "Bigger than I thought," she whispered to herself and Sebastian chuckled. His member was fully erect, and absolutely _huge_. Lille had had sex with others before, but she had never done what she was about to attempt.

Licking her lips, she sat on her knees on the underwater bench and slid between Sebastian's legs. Hesitantly, she looked up at him, her tongue darting out to lick the tip of his arousal. Her eyes never left his face, and in his lusty haze, Sebastian thought that nothing she could done would have been sexier. Her hands slid slowly up his thighs, and one slid between, gripping his member to help guide it into her mouth. In no way could she fit the _whole thing_, but she contented herself by merely sucking on the head. She was new to this, and was experimenting. She rubbed and flicked her tongue against the tip, watching Sebastian's face the whole time. Tentatively she took more of his length into her mouth. It was so hot and wet that it reminded him of other things.

Carefully, he thrust into her mouth, trying not to gag or choke her. She sucked and massaged him with her tongue, and he gripped the marble edge of the tub. His breathing was shallow and jagged, body tensed. Before he knew it, the pressure was building up, his body screaming for release.

"I'm…coming," he warned her. With a groan, he released his seed. She had pulled away slightly, and some of it spattered her face, though most made it into her mouth. She swallowed and licked her lips, still staring up at him with her intense eyes.

She was so sexy, he could hardly stand it; her breasts were half in the water, half out, her face flushed slightly and speckled with his cum, and her pupils dilated into catlike slits. Her lips were parted slightly, and he pulled her up to kiss her. Their tongues tangled, his fingers curling in her hair. Her hands were gripping his hips as she pressed closer. Sebastian could taste himself on her tongue.

Lille pulled back faintly, a look of shock curving her brows. "Already?" Her voice was awed. His member was once again fully aroused and throbbing against her stomach. She shivered with excitement and he lifted her up.

Sebastian slid into the water and placed Lille on his lap. She straddled his waist, coiling her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her hips and he smirked. With a smug look of her own, she rocked her hips forward, brushing against his length. His fingers tightened on her hips, and he altered her position. Slowly, he penetrated her. He was in agony, every fiber of his being screaming to slide in faster, but he maintained control in order to allow her to adjust.

Her breathing sped up, nails digging into the back of his neck. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting her lip so hard it was bleeding. Once his member was fully buried in her warmth, his tongue darted out to lick the blood off of her lips. After a few moments, she gave him a small nod, encouraging him to continue. He pulled out and plunged back in, watching her face change from contorted pain to immense pleasure. Her breath hitched and sweet moans left her lips.

"S-Sebas-ah…" she purred, tilting her head back. She dragged her nails down his back and arched hers. Her eyes opened into slits and she peeked at his face.

A strange smile curled her lips, and Sebastian paused, giving her a curious look. "Lil—" he started to speak, but the words died in his throat as she rocked her hips.

He couldn't help himself, he moaned, a deep, husky sound. His eyes closed, and Lille removed her hands from his shoulders, rocking her hips a little faster. He opened his eyes, curious to see why she stopped touching him. He watched as she raised her arms above her head and tilted her head back. She was breathing shallowly, and her eyes were closed. The sight was truly amazing, and he committed it to memory.

Hands trailing up her sides, he thrust upwards as she came down, their hips meeting. They both moaned and ecstasy flitted over Lille's features. Her lovely round breasts bounced with their movements. Sebastian was enthralled. His hands roamed over her body as they pressed closer and moved more frantically. Her hands were pressed into his chest, nails cutting into his flesh and drawing blood. The sounds of water slapping the edges of the tub and moans filled the bathing room. With one last powerful thrust, he brought them both to completion, coating her warmth with his seed as it tightened around his length. Her pupils dilated, round and larger than normal, as she collapsed against him, breathing heavily. As their breathing slowed, Sebastian ran a hand through her wet hair.

Lille murred low in her throat, closing her eyes. Her body was completely relaxed—and drained of energy. "Amazing," she whispered so faintly that Sebastian thought he was hearing things. Gently, he lifted her off of him, giving her a trademark smirk.

"Shall we get you cleaned up, Lille?" She merely nodded. Setting her on a cushioned chair, he drained the sunken bath, then refilled it.

The aroma of hyacinths filled the air, and Lille opened her eyes to watch Sebastian pour half of a little bottle of oil into the tub. Once it was full, he replaced her in the water, dropping in beside her. She watched his muscles ripple as he cleaned her body and her hair. When he was done, he began washing himself off. His back was to her, and she was fascinated with the muscles there. She took a cloth, lathered it with soap, then washed his back for him. It was smooth and warm beneath her hands.

She washed his hair, enjoying the silky texture of it. After they were clean, Sebastian once again drained the tub. He towel dried her skin, and she his. Lille wrapped her hair in a towel and used another to conceal her body. Sebastian tied a towel around his waist.

Looking down at his clothes, he sighed in mock distress. "It looks like I must through these out. They appear water damaged." He beamed that uncharacteristically gentle smile as Lille giggled and shook her head. "Let's get you to bed, shall we?"

She agreed. What he didn't tell her was that he didn't actually plan on letting her sleep.

The next day, when Lille awoke, she felt more rested than she had in weeks. She stretched her body out long like a cat and murred. Her lower body was sore, but she decided that she was _pleasantly_ sore. Just when Lille thought she was going to fade back into a dreamless sleep, Sebastian knocked softly on her door.

"Mmph mph mm!" Lille mumbled into the pillow.

"Can I take that as you telling me to come in?" Sebastian inquired as he cracked open the door.

"Mm-hmm," she muttered, causing the demon butler to laugh.

"Still tired, I take it?" Sebastian brought a steaming cup of coffee with heavy cream and tons of sugar over to her night table. He set a platter of Danishes next to the coffee.

Lille perked right up as she caught a whiff of the sweet aroma. "Mm," she purred, turning to look at Sebastian lazily. "'Tis not my fault… _you_ wore me out. I thought you were going to put me straight to bed. Instead, you kept me up most of the night, doing _unmentionable _things."

Sebastian chuckled, giving her his trademark smirk. "Can you blame me for coming back for seconds? Or thirds? Or fifths, for that matter?" He licked his lips. "You are positively delectable."

Lille flushed slightly, shrinking under the blankets. "Is it natural for you to have such… stamina? I for one can only take so much." Suddenly, she sat up, snatching up her cup of coffee and swallowing it down.

"You had me persuaded otherwise, Lille. I must have been mistaken," his voice was teasing.

She indignantly hit him with a particularly heavy pillow. Lille chose not to dignify his comment with a response. Instead, she began devouring the Danishes with enthusiasm. "How is it you make such divine sweets? You are almost better than the Fae when it comes to desserts… _almost,_" she added in a warning to Sebastian to not get a big head.

A smirk pulled at the corners of Sebastian's mouth, and he bowed deeply at the waist. "I am so grateful to hear such praise fall from your lips."

Lille wrinkled her nose, hiding her embarrassment. "I require two more cups of coffee if you wish me to drag myself out of bed."

Mey-Rin barged into the room, stumbling on her loosely tied laces. "Mister Sebastian! There's a delivery man at th' door. 'E as a—" she was cut off as Sebastian shot across the room and covered her mouth.

"Do not ruin the surprise, Mey-Rin," Sebastian murmured, his warm breath hitting her cheek, tendrils of his hair tickling her cheeks, he was so close. Mey-Rin flushed an unattractive shade of red.

"Oh…" She was mumbling incoherently to herself, but Lille could make out a few words, like "mustn't…" "..Too close…" Mey-Rin seemed to get even more confused and clumsy when she was embarrassed.

Sebastian straightened, shooed Mey-Rin, and turned back to Lille. Clearing his throat he said, "Please pardon me, but I must attend to the delivery. I shall return with more coffee." With a bow, Sebastian left.

Lille was curious about the delivery—especially since it seemed that she was not privy to the details. Slipping from the massive bed, her feet hit the cold marble floor silently. She glided like a ghost from the room, sneaking her way down the wooden stairs. As she met the bottom, she flitted to the wall, pressing her back against it. Lille slid against the wall, easing her closer to where the wall met the hall, to peak around.

"Should you be wandering around in your sleeping attire, Lille?" Ciel's voice startled Lille so much that she jumped, heart stopping for a few seconds. Her head swiveled in his direction, and when she could breathe again, she took in a slow, shaky breath.

"Ciel," she breathed. "You gave me quite a start." A weak smile lifted her mouth.

Ciel quirked his eyebrow and his next questions sounding like accusations to her ears. "Why are you sneaking about the townhouse? What are you trying to spy on?"

Lille's tongue darted out over her lips, her eyes flickering to the corridor. "There was a delivery, and Mey-Rin came to tell Sebastian of it. He was serving me breakfast, and when she began to tell him what the delivery boy had, Sebastian made her cease talking. It made me quite curious, you see, to be so obviously kept in the dark." All her words rushed out, running together. "I just wanted to see what it was." She met his eye then, willing him to believe her.

While staring into his big blue eye, Lille was consumed in a guilt so overpowering that she nearly collapsed. It took all of her strength, but she continued to hold his gaze and herself up, with nary a tremble.

Ciel sensed that all was not well with the Fae, but given her nature, he could not figure out exactly what it was. He merely stared at her. "Shall we go see together?"

Since their shared kiss, things had been quite awkward between them. Ciel knew not how to act around Lille, and vice versa. Lille paused for a moment, then nodded. Together, they headed into the foyer, arms brushing.

Sebastian shut the door after thanking the delivery boy and giving him a few coins. He turned around, holding a rectangular silver box, with pastel blue ribbons decorating it gaily. Ciel and Lille stopped in front of him, though Sebastian was hardly surprised. In fact, the corners of his lips curled up into a devilish smile.

"Sebastian," Ciel started, his tone dangerously flat. "What is that?" Ciel stared pointedly at the package, his hand unconsciously touching the small of Lille's back.

Sebastian kept the smile firmly in place, not letting it grow with his extreme amusement. "This, Young Master, is an evening gown. Which Lille shall be wearing to the Viscount's ball, which is, in fact, tonight. In case you have forgotten, My Lord." Sebastian allowed the full extent of his cruel smirk spread over his lips. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

Ciel clenched the hand at his side into a tight fist, nails biting into his palm even through his glove. His other hand pressed into Lille's back, and she stood rigidly at his side. "Gown?" Her voice held all the horror at the prospect of being covered in human fabrics.

"I did not forget, Sebastian. How dare you speak to me so?" Ciel glared haughtily and Sebastian, though deep down, he was worried. He was sure, with all certainty, that the shudder-inducing Viscount of Druitt would take an instant liking in one such as beautiful as Lille. And Ciel should know… from personal experience. A shudder rippled through his body and goose bumps rose on his flesh as he recalled how tightly the Viscount had clutched him, what he had _suggested_ when Ciel had masqueraded as a female. _Never again,_ Ciel swore to himself.

Sebastian was instantly contrite. "I meant nothing of it, My Lord."

Lille was furious at being ignored. No Fae, certainly not a _royal_ one, was ever ignored. "I beg your pardons, but I will not be wearing a gown, unless I can rip it short enough to be bearable."

"Lady, you must not rip this, lest you are raped right on the ball room floor. I took into consideration your… dislike of too much fabric. Shall we get you ready? You did sleep until…" Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch to consult. Snapping it shut, he said, "…4 in the afternoon. You must be ready and presentable by 7:30."

Lille's jaw clenched and unclenched. "What am I to do, Sebastian? When we get to the ball?" Her voice was soft and lilting.

"You are to seduce the Viscount. Shouldn't be too hard, wouldn't you agree, Young Master?" A smile curved on Sebastian's lips as he thought back on the day when he had to force Ciel into a corset and gown.

Ciel didn't answer, just turned around and headed toward the drawing room. "I shall leave her ready making to you, Sebastian."

Lille had had a bath, her skin giving off the aroma of hyacinths and honey. Her strawberry blonde hair was perfumed the same, twisted into a loose bun on top of her head and dies with several pieces of cobalt lace and ribbon, several tresses cascading down her back in elegant waves, silky sapphire ribbons running through it. Her bangs hung in her face to the left, a single strand framing the right side of her face. Her pale face was made up, eyes lined in black kohl, brimming with thick black lashes, and a light dusting of azure eyeshadow on her lids; her lips glossy, and her cheeks had the faintest trace of blush.

The gown was truly lovely. She was a vision in pale creamy white. The tight corset (which pushed her breasts up in a flattering way and enhanced her wasp waist) was trimmed in pastel sapphire ribbons and lace. From hips down, it was pure gossamer spidersilk, or something similar, which pooled on the ground gracefully. It was transparent enough that you could just make out the outline of her legs and the gap between them. Three inches below the crotch of her silk panties, the gossamer split, and when she took a step, her leg slid through, showing glimpses of firm alabaster flesh. Her feet were shoeless, but decorated in glitter; her arms, too, glistened, and her bare shoulders shimmered. The gown was strapless.

Slowly, Lille spun, catching all angles of her body in the three paneled mirror. "Oh, Sebastian," her words were like the caress of silk, and he shivered slightly. "It is so lovely."

"You look positively ravishing, if I do say so myself." His eyes travelled up and down her body, drinking in the sight of her. Tearing his eyes away, he looked at his watch. "It is 6:14. The Young Master needs my assistance to ready himself. If you will excuse me, Lille." His lips brushed her cheek as he passed by her, and she watched him leave wistfully.

_His butt is perfect_, she thought approvingly.

Sebastian helped Ciel dress in his newest suit. "I must say, I wish we could dress you up in a gown. But alas, your body has grown more masculine, though it still has feminine qualities."

"Do not speak of my body in such a way," Ciel scoffed, glaring at his demon butler. "That's an order, Sebastian." His voice was harsh and commanding, and the pentagram on Sebastian's hand burned pleasantly.

"As you wish, My Lord." Sebastian took a step back to admire his work. Ciel was clothed in a white silk dress shirt, with a blue ribbon tied around his neck in place of a tie. His trousers were black, fitted to Ciel perfectly. Next came the dark rose blue vest, and over that was an ebony tuxedo jacket, which matched his pants. His socks matched the vest, and his black dress shoes were polished to flawlessness. He had a new eye patch, ebony in color, with a cobalt tinted ribbon tying it in place. On his head resting at a sideways angle was a top hat, black with blue lace and ribbon decorating. "I must say… I believe I have outdone myself this time." Sebastian stepped aside to let Ciel see himself in the mirror.

Ciel studied his appearance critically, and upon finding no faults to complain about, nodded grudgingly once. "I suppose you have," he said flatly. "Prepare the carriage for departure. The ball begins at 8. We must be fashionably late, but not too late. Fifteen minutes tardy should do the trick." Ciel glanced at the wall clock, then back at Sebastian, smiling smugly. "It is already 8:05. Make sure we get there at 8:15 exactly."

Sebastian felt the telltale burn on his left hand, allowing himself a smile. "Of course, Young Master," he said with a bow.

After attaching two of the finest purebred horses to the stagecoach, he led it round front of the townhouse. After, he escorted Lille and Ciel to the carriage, making sure they were safely tucked inside, and climbed up into the front, gripping the reins. Smacking the horses sharply, they sped down the cobblestone street. Houses flashed by, the wind flinging Sebastian's hair back. Too soon they reached the Viscount's manor, and he tugged the horses to a stop. Hopping down, he opened the carriage door and help Ciel step out. It was precisely 8:15, and Sebastian smiled victoriously.

"Tch," was all Ciel said. Lille came out next, gripping Sebastian's offered hand. Tentatively she stepped down with an inhuman grace. While in the carriage, she had Glamoured her ears to look like a normal humans, and her eyes were a light blue with flecks of violet. She still didn't look very human, but no one pointed that out.

Ciel laced Lille's arm through his, leading her up to the front door. A servant asked their names, then stepped into the manor to announce them. "Announcing Earl Phantomhive and Lady Lille," his voice boomed over the crowd of nobles.

A hush ran through the gathering as Ciel and Lille slowly walked in. All eyes were on them, enthralled by the sight of one of the handsomest nobles escorting an exotic beauty. A rippling of whispers started, and Lille caught fragments of what was being said, though she pretended as though she didn't care.

"Scandalously dressed…" "…unbelievable that the Earl…" "..who is she?" "…too beautiful…" "…a trollop…"

In a flash, a young lady clothed in pink was in front of them. "Ciel!" she hissed in a low voice. Her long blonde hair was swept up into an elegant bun, and her emerald eyes flashed angrily.

"E-Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" Ciel sputtered, but the girl—Elizabeth—merely spun on her heel and practically dragged him away. Lille was left alone.

"Oh, little dove," a silky voice said from over her shoulder. Lille turned slowly, the gossamer brushing against her legs. She looked up at the man before her: his hair was the color of honey, his eyes a strange cerulean blue, and his skin was a pale peach shade. "Poor little dove, what man in his right mind would leave your side?" His gloved hand lifted hers, and he bowed, pressing his lips to the back of her hand. "I am the Viscount. Might I inquire your name?"

Lille studied this man. He was a sneaky snake, using his looks to charm women out of their clothes—or into worse situations. _He is the reason you are here, Lille,_ she told herself sternly.

She graced the Viscount with a smile, her cheeks dimpling. "I am Lille, My Lord," she purred, tilting her head forward slightly in a respectful gesture. "And I do not mind being left by him. I merely needed an escort. A Lady should not come to a ball without a guide—'tis not proper."

The Viscount of Druitt smiled, and a new song started up. "Might I have this dance, little dove?" In response, Lille placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her onto the floor.

They started to waltz, her right hand in his, her left on his shoulder while his left cupped the small of her back. They spun elegantly, and some people joined them on the dance floor—though most merely watched. The noblemen and women were enraptured by Lille, her every breath not going by unnoticed. At the end of the dance, applause rang out around them. The Viscount bowed and Lille curtsied.

Lille gave him a soft smile. "I believe I need fresh air. Might you point me to the balcony? I shall rejoin you in a moment."

"Of course, my little dove," the Viscount bowed, then led her over to the curtained glass doors. He left her standing there, and she slipped outside.

Shutting the door, she glided easily over to the balustrade. Closing her eyes, she tilted her face up to the moon. After a few minutes, she heard the _click_ of the balcony door closing. She ignored it, though she didn't recognize the smell of the person. In fact, it was strange… The stranger smelled like chloroform.

She recognized the scent too late to realize she was in danger. An arm snaked over her waist, clasping her tightly as a handkerchief covered her mouth and nose. She struggled, but to no avail. Chloroform was poisonous to Fae, and her nostrils burned. Within seconds, she was out.

As Elizabeth dragged Ciel away, he yanked on his arm, trying to make her lose her grip. But Elizabeth was not easily deterred, he knew from past experience. She tugged him into an empty room and shut the door.

After a moment, she spun around, glaring hatred at Ciel. "Care to explain what you were doing with that- that… whore?" Since they were alone, Elizabeth didn't hold back. She was practically shouting at the top of her lungs. "You. Are. My. Fiancée. Ciel." Her cheeks were red with anger. "Why do you keep putting off marrying me? We should have been married at 16. We are now 18, and yet you refuse to marry me?" Tears filled her green eyes. "Why do you hate me so? I try to be cute for you! I try to make you happy. I love you, Ciel. Damn you!"

Ciel had never heard Elizabeth curse before. He was taken aback. "Lizzy, I don't hate you. Things are difficult right now, and the reason we have yet to wed is because I'd hate to drag you into my troubles. I care about you. And," he started. "Lille is not a whore. She is a friend, and she is staying with me." His tone warned that there would be no further discussion on the matter.

Elizabeth dabbed at her eyes to make sure no tears overflowed. "Why must I be betrothed to you? Why could I not have been betrothed to a nice, normal nobleman?" She sighed in frustration. What she said only stung Ciel a little—he loved Lizzy, but more in a brotherly way than intimately.

"Come Lizzy; let us head back into the ball. If it will make you feel better, we can dance." But Elizabeth just shook her head.

"I do not want to dance with you tonight," was all she said. As they walked back into the ballroom, Ciel heard applause erupt.

His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for Lille. He saw her step out onto the balcony. He took Elizabeth's hand. "Please Lizzy, indulge me?" Their eyes met, and her resolve melted.

"Oh, all right. But I do not forgive you… And I do not wish to marry you." He studied her eyes, and what he saw there made him nod.

"We will speak with your mother, then." After they danced, they found the marchioness.

"Ah, Ciel. Pleasant to see you again," she said as Ciel kissed her hand. Elizabeth met her mother's eyes.

"Mother, Ciel and I have had a discussion, and we think it best if we call off the engagement."

The Marchioness looked shocked. "Oh, Elizabeth. What in heaven's name are you saying? You cannot be serious."

"But she is, Marchioness. I believe we should honor her wishes. She wants to wed a normal nobleman."

Elizabeth's mother looked as if she had been slapped. "Alright then. Good day, Ciel." The Marchioness dragged Elizabeth, muttering angrily to her all the way out of the front door.

Well, at least one of his problems was solved, Ciel thought bitterly.

Lille's vision was swimming as she came out of her drugged stupor. Her throat was raw, and every time she swallowed, she tasted blood. A whimper left her lips, and she blinked, trying to clear her vision. Her arms were bound behind her back, and slowly, she sat up. Frantically, she checked to see if her Glamour was still in place—it was, and she relaxed slightly. Glancing around the dim room she was in, she realized that she wasn't alone. There were several other young women, all sobbing. They were clad only in gossamer skirts—all different colors—that were slitted on the sides so that their legs peaked out. They were topless, huddled together, humiliation painting their pretty faces. All had their hair down, something thought scandalous in English society.

Lille quickly looked down, and was flooded with relief to still be wearing her evening gown. A door opened, and candlelight filtered in. Two men came forward, one short and fat, his head balding, and the other tall and thin, with a thick head of fiery hair. They were of low class stature, though they were dressed as if they were high class. _They are the ones selling women on the Black Market._

"What d'ya fink o' this lil' duv, Ollie?" Said the fat man.

The gangly one, Ollie, smiled snake-like. "Oy, she's a pretty'n, i'nt she?" His teeth were crooked and yellowing, and Lille could smell the rot coming off his breath. She wrinkled her nose.

"'Ow much d'ya reckon we'll get off 'er?" Fat Man asked.

"Fink she 'as 'er maiden'ead still?" Ollie replied.

"A pretty lil' fing like is'un? Doubt it." The two men laugh.

Lille stared at them calmly, scarcely breathing. This was why she went to the ball in the first place.

"Gavin said the Viscount took an interest in 'er. 'Ts why 'e snatched 'er up. 'Ell, maybe the Viscount'll buy her!" Fatty said.

"Fink I can 'ave 'er, Reed? 'Afore we sell 'er? Th' way she's lookin' at me is making me a lil' tight in me trousers, if you know wha' I mean." This made Fatty laugh.

"Yeah, go 'ead. She won' mind. Will yeh, lil' duv? Yeh'd like you a nice big cock, hm?" Ollie laughed and grabbed his crotch.

"Sure she'd, Reed!" The way Ollie eyed her made Lille shudder with disgust.

"You letch. Release me at once, or you will regret it," Lille said simply, as if she were stating the weather.

This only made the men laugh, and Reed yanked her up. "Careful not t' dirty 'er dress, or rip it. She'll sell mighty 'igh innit." He pushed her at Ollie, and he dragged her out of the room, leading her up a set of stairs to a dark room.

He shut the door, then ran his greasy hand over her collarbone. "Pretty lil' fing, I'll treat yeh nice." He leaned forward to kiss her, and Lille turned her head, a sound of disgust rising in her throat as his dry, cracked lips brushed her cheek.

Ollie took the sound as one of pleasure and started to untie her corset. "I'll keep yer dress clean, lil' duv, don't yeh worry." Once it was unlaced, he yanked it down over her hips and let it pool to the floor. His hands explored her body, and she trembled under his touch—not from pleasure, but from revulsion. He paused, to take his pants off. Leaving her hands tied, he turned her around and pushed her down on the bed. Her head was pressed against the filthy blankets, her knees bent and holding her up. "Get ready, lil' fing," he said, positioning himself.

She braced herself, but nothing happened. She heard a loud crack, like a bone breaking, and suddenly she was untied and held in someone's arms. She recognized his scent. "Sebastian," she whispered, and tears pricked her eyes.

"Thank goodness I found you before…" Sebastian swallowed hard.

"There are other women. In a basement. Another man. Reed, his name is. And Gavin. He is the one supplying women." Words poured from Lille's lips, she couldn't stop herself. If she did, she felt she might break. "The women are hardly clothed, poor things. My gown. It should be washed. He touched it. He _touched it._ He touched me." She swallowed a couple times, whispering, "You shouldn't touch me. I'm filthy… he touched me, he touched me… His gritty, greasy fingers. My dress, my body." Her voice quavered and broke.

Ciel stepped into the room, clearing his throat. "Sebastian, deal with the other men. And release the women." Sebastian felt the pentagram burn and nodded, leaving the room.

Lille looked up slowly, as if just now registering that Ciel was in the room. "Don't look at me…" she forced the words past the lump in her throat. "D-don't…" Her body convulsed, and she vomited on the floor. It smelled strangely of cut grass, but it certainly didn't _look_ like it.

Suddenly, she was in Ciel's arms and sobbing uncontrollably, gripping tight to him. She was in his bedchambers at the manor, but she wasn't sure how she got there. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, tears soaking his shirt. His arms her around her protectively, and he was murmuring consolingly. She fell asleep clutching him.

In the middle of the night, she woke up to the sound of angry whispering. She didn't comprehend what was being said, and quickly fell back asleep.

"I don't care how you punish yourself, but you will do it. You will make it hurt, you will not kill yourself. And you will not touch her. This is your fault, Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly. "My fault? Who left her unattended at the ball?"

"I don't want to be accused, or to hear your excuses. I command you to go punish yourself. Are you going to defy the contract?" His voice was hard, and he gave Sebastian a steely eyed stare.

"No, of course not, My Lord." With that, the discussion was over. Ciel slid back into his bed.

Lille opened her eyes drowsily and reached for his hand. She gripped it like a lifeline and snuggled closer to him. Ciel's fingers ran through her hair, and she murred before closing her eyes again. Ciel didn't sleep that night. In truth, Ciel knew it was his fault that Lille had been taken. He cursed himself a thousand times. He loathed himself.


End file.
